Battle of superiority
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: This is just a funny idea that came to me a while back. What will happen when its boys against girls in a talent show? DM, KL, AC, SL, MM
1. Chapter 1

_Battle of Superiority_

_Chapter 1 - The auditions._

**Hi everybody! Miyazaki here.**

**This fic randomly came to me when i was watching Britains got talent a while ago but i never got around to uploading it. I know that it has a a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, so please do feel free to point any out in your reviews.**

**Also i know that Dearka, Yzak and Milly are OOC, i just hope not too much so, please bear with me on that and i will try to fix it at least slightly**

_Summary: Minerva high school is holding a telent show. It's boys against girls. The boys are determined to win, but so are the girls. What extreme measures will they go to ensure victory?_

_The boys: _

_-Kira Yamato (Hibiki)_

_-Athrun Zala_

_-Dearka Elsman_

_-Yzak Joule_

_-Shinn Asuka_

_-Heine Westenfluss_

_The girls:_

_-Lacus Clyne_

_-Cagalli Yula Athha (Hibiki)_

_-Miriallia Haww_

_-Shiho Hahnenfuss_

_-Lunamaria Hawke_

_-Meyrin Hawke_

Chapter 1 -

"This is principal La Flaga, I'm here to thank you all for coming tonight. Without further ado, let me introduce tonights first act, Heine Westenfluss. Tonight he will be doing some impressions." With that Mu La Flaga walked off the stage and Heine came on.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, as you know we are having this talent show to see which gender is superior so make sure you vote for me and my mates." Then he began his impressions. "Try and guess who this is." he said, Then he pulled a stern face and said, "Don't do that, Only i can do that" There were a few shouts from the audience, "La Flaga", "Yzak", "Gilbert Du Randall" and the the correct one that made everyone burst out laughing "Student body president Cagalli Yula Athha" The girl in question got up and stomped out of the room to stop her self from the killing the orange haired boy.

Heine left the stage soon after and Meyrin Hawke was introduced., she was doing a ballet dance. She was wearing a red tutu and had her hair in a tight bun. As she danced the self choreographed dance to Clair De Lune, everybody was in awe. They had seen her around school but this was definately a hidden talent. When she finished she said, "Make sure you vote for me and the rest of my girlfriends, you know you want to." Then she winked and flounced off stage.

The next person to be introduced was Shinn Asuka, he said that he would be playing the drums. The beat and rhythm had everybody tapping there feet and the music was intoxicating. Shinn was quite smug that the boys were going to win this. He didn't say anything at the end, just walked off with a smug smile on his face. Backstage Lunamaria Hawke, the next contender, stomped on his foot as he passed.

Lunamaria intoduced that she, much like her sister would be dancing, she was doing hip hop though. Everybody loved the way that she danced and she recieved a massive amount of applause upon finishing. She appealed to the croud to help the girls win and then left the stage smiling, she too was confident that her side would win.

Next was Yzak he didn't say anything just started playing and electric guitar. He was good, but the hostile air that surrounded him turned poeple off the idea of voting for him. Once again afterward he just walked off the stage without saying anything.

Next was shiho, she waited while the trampoline was brought out onto stage then started her routine. She jumped and performed all sorts of awesome tricks, including a lot of flips. When she finished she turned to the audience and said, "If you know what talent is then you WILL vote for the GIRLS!" It sounded a bit intimidating but the audience was being swayed slightly in that direction because of Yzak and Shinn giving them the cold shoulder.

Next was Dearka, he came on stage and gave the audience his signature cocky grin. "I already know that we'll win so i'm not going to appeal to you." with that he sat down at the keyoard at began to tap out an awesome piece of music. Dearka looked self assured, but the truth was that he'd practiced this piece a million times in the last few days. Of course he got through the performance without fault, but as he walked off stage, a girl with short, light brown hair hissed at him. "You're such a cocky bastard, you know! It's guys like you that i absolutely hate!" then she walked onto stage.

Dearka recognised her. She was in the year below him and along with Kira, Yzak and Shiho was one of the smartest people in the school. right now she wore a tight fitting, skin tight orange and dark blue leotard. Dearka, although his playboy tendencies, actually really liked this girl since she'd moved to Martius just under a year ago. The only thing was that she seemed to hate him to the core.

He watched as she was introduced. "Next up is Miriallia Haww. Miss Haww moved here just a year ago and is actually a professional gymnast who is in training for this years olympics. She has taken time out of her busy schedule to show us what she would like to call the beauty of gymnastics." He'd heard that she was an olympian, but he'd ever believed it. She was only 15, a year too young to actually qualify for the olympics, was she really that good?

His question was answered a moment later when she threw her first trick, a simple round off to back handspring to double back layout. Well it was simple to her but looked near on impossible to Dearka. She breezed through her qualifying routine then turned to the audience and said. "I'd like to thank you all for supporting me here today and in my training for the olympics. I know that you all think that the girls are the best so vote for us, you know that you want to." with that said, she walked off the the stage, sending Dearka a glare as she did so. "Why are you still standing there moron?" she asked with malice dripping from her every word, He simply stuttered but she didn't stay to hear his answer.

Meanwhile Kira Yamato had entered the stage. He was a comedian, he told a few jokes that made poeple crack up laughing and then left. After him was Lacus Clyne. She came onto the stage looking extremely nervous and shy then sang her song, Fields of hope.

Now there were only two performers next. First up was Athrun Zala. He said that he would be doing martial arts and took up his routine. After him Cagalli Yula Athha entered the stage

Well at least they said that it was Cagalli, but it looked but like a relative of Heine. The girl turned to the audience and said, "Hi I'm Hannah Westenfluss. I'm just wanted to say that my onee-chan Heine is an ass and that i hate hiim and with that she pulled off the wig and poked her tongue out at the orange haired she took out her violin and played the most beautiful song that had the audience captivated. Then she just waltzed off without saying a word. Now everybody waited anxiously for the results.

The group of students stared at the list of names as groans and squeals of delight were heard from the large number of children.

The piece of paper read:

Students who are listed below are the ones who are in the next round. Your name will be next the person that you will be performing with.

Girls:

- Lunamaria Hawke & Meyrin Hawke

-Cagalli Yula Athha & Lacus Clyne

-Miriallia Haww & Shiho Hahnenfuss

Boys:

-Shinn Asuka & Heine Westenfluss

-Dearka Elsman & Yzak Joule

-Kira Yamato & Athrun Zala

Yzak and Dearka High fived whilst Milly and Shiho Whispered excitedly with one another. Miriallia wasn't suprised that she got through, she was after all, olympic standard. She was glad that she was with Shiho, after all at least the girl knew some form of gymnastics..

(Note - Onee-Chan litterally translates to Older sister in Kanjii Japanese, Cagalli is taking the mick out of Heine by calling him a girl)

**Okay, so that is the end of the first part of this three-shot. If you liked this do let me know, and also please let me know if you would like me to upload the final chapters (which will be the performance semi final, Final, results and the epilogue)**

**I know Milly is being very OOC but i will try to change that in the next chapter (It made me cringe to right her like that but it was needed for the story)**

**If you have any ideas for the names of the acts that I've paired together then please let me know, also if you have any ideas for what you want them to do. (I've got a rough idea but it would be nice to have your input)**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. (Constructive criticism is appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of superiority

Chapter 2 - The Semi Final

**Hello again everybody, I have uploaded this chapter due to the amount of positive feedback i got on the first chapter.**

**Special thanks to:**

**On with the chapter**

**Torika-Chan xx**

(Time skip - 2 weeks from the end of chapter 1)

"Our first act will be the 'dancing Hawkes'." Just as La Flaga finished talking the two girl ran onto the stage. They performed a contempory dance piece that was really well synced and it looked as though they had spent hours on it.

Next up was 'Endless night'. Cagalli and Lacus took their places on the stage and began the song. Lacus sang Yume no tsubomi while Cagalli played the violin accompaniment. It was a big hit and the all the girls in the audience sighed at their talent while all of the boys just stared slack jawed at the duo. The stares that stood out the most were that of Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. The two were quite obviously staring, of course they had known all along that Lacus could sing, but they never knew the exact extent of her talent. As for Cagalli, Athrun secretly had a crush on the girl but was absolutely terrified that Kira would murder him if he even went near her, he was quite the over protective brother. He had never known that she even knew how to hold a violin let alone play it with the incredible amount of skill that she was now

After them was the act that Dearka and Yzak had been anticipating. 'Already stars', was the name that the two girls had come up with and now they walked out onto the stage wearing matchng leotards. Both White with red and black stars on them. The two girls performed their perfectly choreographed routine which started with a round off to double back hand spring to triple back somersault to back couldn't be called a simple trick, even to the prefessionals it was difficult to pull it off and stick the landing, but the two girls were really going all out because they wanted the girls to win. It wasn't for their own benefit, they of course already knew that the girls were the best but they wanted the boys to have their buts handed to them on a silver platter. The routine that they performed was easily olympic standard and although Shiho stumbled on her final tumble pass she just about managed to stick it and the two girls raised there arms in the customary salute to the audience before lowering them and wiping the sweat from their heads. The crowd watched amazed as the two girls walked off the stage looking totally pleased with themselves while Yzak and Dearkas jaws were on the ground.

The next act was 'Your Rhythm', Shinn and Heine took their places on the stage, Shinn was once again seated behind the drum kit while Heine took his place at the front of the stage in front of the microphone. Everybody watched in anticipation, nobody knew that Heine could sing.

It turned out that he couldn't. He was singing some sort of screamo while Shinn went wild on the drums. Although the performance had the lowest amount of musical talent Cagalli and Lacus had ever seen, they still found themselves tapping their feet to the rhythm in the wings. To say that the two boys looked confident at the end of their performance would be an understatement, they both walked of stage, Heine sending the audience a sly wink, he was clearly over confident.

The bar had already been set really high so the next act had a tough performance to follow. They happened to be 'Die for you' Dearka and Yzak took the stage, the tan boy behind the keyboard, which had a microphone mounted on top of it. The platinum blond sat down to the right of the stage his electric guitar having been switched to an acoustic one, he also had a microphone. The music started with a soft keyboard melody, which then morphed into something just slightly more upbeat when the guitar joined in. It was Yzak who started singing first, the song was what hurts the most and sounded so foreign coming from the lips of the loud mouthed head of the student council. As the chorus started, Dearka brought in some backing vocals, and everybody was once again stunned into silence as the two sung in harmony. It was probably the most unexpected thing that they had ever heard.

This time as the two finished the two didn't look nearly as confident, in fact the looked quite unsure of themselves, as though they weren't sure that their sudden change of pace would be accepted. The end of the performance was brought by a round of cheers and aplause, and the two left the stage with smiles on their faces.

The last act to perform was 'Tired of waiting'. Athrun and Kira would be doing stage fighting. That came as quite a shock to the audience as the to were among the most gentle people in the school, but it was also known that while they each had their own specialities, they were both ace drama students. They took their fighting stances and began to spar. To the audience it looked as though they were actually fighting, but the all of the moves were perfectly executed to look as though they were actually making contact when in fact they were not. The two grinned at each other as they feinted side ways at the same time and almost collided but managed to make it look as though that was what was supposed to happen. Their act came to a close and they bowed to the audience, high fiving each other as they exited the stage.

"Okay, so that concludes tonights performance. Next week will be the final in which we will see all of the remaining girls perform a piece of their choice against the remaining boys who will be doing the same. Don't forget to buy your ticket to the final!" Mu La Flaga shouted to the audience, then walked of stage and towards the teachers lounge, he needed some asprin.

**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it, please review if you would like me to upload the final chapter (Which may or may not actually be the last chapter, depending on if i can fit everything into it)**

**I would once again like to thank everybody who reviewed, It makes me very happy to know that people are reading my story and i will always take your suggestions into account, TT^TT**

**Torika-Chan xx**


End file.
